Undisclosed Desires
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: Semi-AU. Riku organises a camping trip, and Sora and Kairi are lumped together in the same tent. SoKai-centric, mild RokuNami and RikuShi. Citrusy, but not a lemon... Well, not really.


_**You know that feeling you get when you're kinda sorry you were able to write something sexual? No? Well, I do.**_

_**Anyway, here we go.**_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._

The camping trip had been Riku's idea. Sora knew full-well he just wanted an excuse to sleep next to Xion, but he went along with it.

Riku had promised to provide all the tents etc. but he expected everyone to bring a sleeping bag, at least. This was a problem for Sora for one reason: he was flat broke.

Eventually, it was Roxas to the rescue. He offered up his spare air mattress for Sora to use. Sora was sure he was going to owe his friends big-time once this was over.

Once they got to the campsite, and once the tents had been set up, there came the issue of who was sleeping in which tent. Riku and Xion immediately called the biggest tent, to a collective eye-roll from everyone else.

Naminé shyly called the next tent for her and…_Roxas_. Roxas flushed immediately. He'd been dating her for about six months now, but was obviously scared to make the next step.

This left Sora and Kairi sharing the third tent: the smallest one. And since there was just enough room for the air mattress Sora had borrowed from Roxas in the tent, it meant he and Kairi had to _share_. He gulped.

The fourth and final tent was dubbed the Shit Tent. The Shit Tent got its name from the fact that all the gear that wasn't being used in the night was thrown in there.

"BEACH!" Xion suddenly screamed, bolting towards the nearby shoreline, stripping down to a black bikini as she ran.

"Wait up!" Riku shouted after her. He paused to take off his shirt, and Sora again cursed his laziness. Riku was, for lack of a better word, cut.

Grinning, Roxas too took off his shirt. While less built than Riku, he was still a lot better that Sora.

Naminé was shy, so she didn't strip down as well. Kairi, however, did. Once Kairi had revealed her pink bikini, Sora became acutely aware of a sudden rush of blood to the lower half of his body.

Sora did not join them in the water. Instead, he pulled on his sunglasses, lay back on a beach towel, and read his ever-present copy of the _Naruto _manga. As far as anyone knew, Sora was one of the few male otaku in the world.

Naminé sat down next to him, glancing at his book. "You should've left that in the Shit Tent."

Sora lowered his book and raised his eyebrows. Naminé wasn't the swearing type.

"At least join them in the water," she continued.

He scoffed and went back to his book. "Why? You're not."

"Because I'm shy and body-conscious! You're not shy, Sora."

"But compared to Riku and your boyfriend I look like I'm morbidly obese."

Naminé sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Hey! You're meant to comfort me, not agree with me!"

She laughed her girlish laugh. Sora smiled slightly and returned to his manga. He was Naminé's ex, but they still got along. He was the one who'd introduced her to Roxas, after all, and he knew love at first sight when he saw it.

"What are you gonna do about Kairi?" Naminé said then.

"What about her?" Sora asked back, feigning obliviousness.

Naminé gave him a steady look. "I've seen the way you look at her, Sora. I may be your ex, but that doesn't mean I'm blind."

"Did I say it did?"

She sighed heavily and carefully removed her top. Once again, he was surprised at how pale she was. "I'm obviously not gonna get through to you, so I'm gonna go swim."

"I thought you were body-conscious?"

"Not _that _body-conscious." She ran towards Roxas and tackled him in the seawater.

Sora's book fell onto his chest as he looked at Kairi. Again, his blood-flow was diverted to a certain part of his anatomy, and he cursed himself. Then, an idea dawned on him.

A very naughty idea.

**KH**

Riku was the group chef, so he cooked on the nearby camp stove. Dinner was simple; a few sausages, a supermarket coleslaw, and a salad prepared by Xion and Naminé.

They lingered only briefly after dinner, seeking showers and their sleeping bags/air mattresses early.

When Sora returned from his shower, feeling clean and fresh, he saw that Kairi was already on the mattress, lying on her side. He smirked in the darkness.

As he lay next to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting lightly on her stomach. She showed no sign of being awake.

After about ten minutes, Sora's hand slowly drifted higher up Kairi's body, stopping on her left breast. Again, no movement or sound.

Cautiously, he squeezed her breast gently. This got a whimper from the auburn-haired girl. Sora's eyebrows furrowed. _Is she asleep? Is she dreaming?_

He located the general vicinity of Kairi's nipple and rubbed it with his thumb. Another whimper. Sora's eyes widened. She wasn't wearing anything under her top. Then he mentally face-palmed himself. _Of course she's not wearing anything under there. Who wears a bra to bed?_

Then, without knowing why, Sora's hand dug under Kairi's top until he was holding Kairi's bare breast. He again squeezed gently and stimulated the nipple with his thumb.

Kairi muttered something in a hoarse voice which Sora didn't catch. Almost regretfully, Sora released her breast and rolled down the strap of her top, kissing her bare shoulder. His lips then moved to her neck, kissing it gently.

Again, there was the nonsensical mutter from Kairi. Sora shrugged it off and again fondled her breast.

Suddenly, Kairi rolled onto her back and looked directly at him. He was about to apologise when she gripped his spiky hair and kissed him.

His mind reeled. Dimly he felt himself roll down the other strap of Kairi's top. She stopped kissing him and lay there, a combination of love and lust filling her violet eyes. She rolled down the top half of her shirt, exposing her breasts to him.

Sora's breath suddenly became hoarse. It almost stopped entirely when she kissed him again.

Kairi grabbed his wrist and guided his left hand to her right breast. He silently obeyed, stimulating the nipple with his thumb.

She moaned gently into the kiss before breaking it off. She started guiding his head towards her breasts, moaning with each kiss he placed on her body. When he started kissing her left nipple, the moans grew louder.

After three minutes of that, Sora detached himself from her breast as she sat up. He placed his hands on her hips, looking her directly in the eye.

"I love you, Kai," he whispered to her.

"I love you too, Sora," she replied seductively.

Cautiously, he removed her top. Once it was off, she kissed him. His right hand drifted down her body, lingering on her breast before reaching her still-clothed lower body.

Kairi stopped. "I have to pee."

"What?" He was incredulous.

"You heard me." Absently she kissed him again before picking up her top. She put it on and went to the door, giving Sora a view of her butt as she did so. "Don't worry, though," she added in a sultry voice. "We'll continue this discussion when I get back." With that, she left the tent, headed towards the toilet block.

Sora grinned at the door. _Looks like this is gonna be the best camping trip ever_, he told himself.

_**I'm probably never gonna write a full lemon, but this is far more citrusy than I'd planned.**_

_**Anyway, REVIEW!**_


End file.
